What Sould Have Happend after the Kiss at the Seelie Quart
by Nephilim75353
Summary: One-shot. Lemons, tittle says it all. Jace and Clary first time.


**Okay guys, so the italicized words are the ones from the actual story.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, OR THE ITALICIZED WORDS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE.**

_Clary raked her still-dank hair out of her eyes. Her clothes itched where they clung to her skin, and she suspected she smelled like the bottom of a pond, and she couldn't stop seeing Simon's face when he'd looked at her in the Seelie Court—as if he hated her. "It's your fault," she said suddenly, rage gathering around her heart. "You shouldn't have kissed me like that."_

_He had been leaning against the door frame; now he stood up straight. "How should I have kissed you? Is there another way you like it?"_

_"No." Her hands trembled in her lap. They were cold, white, wrinkled by water. She laced her fingers together to stop the shaking. "I just don't want to be kissed by you."_

_"It didn't seem to me that either of us had a choice in the matter."_

_"That's what I don't understand!" Clary burst out. "Why did she make you kiss me? The Queen, I mean. Why force us to do—that? What pleasure could she possibly have gotten out of it?"_

_"You heard what the Queen said. She thought she was doing me a favor."_

_"That's not true."_

_"It is true. How many times do I have to tell you? The Fair Folk don't lie."_

_Clary thought of what Jace had said back at Magnus's. They'll find out whatever it is you want most in the world and give it to you—with a sting in the tail of the gift that will make you regret you ever wanted it in the first place. "Then she was wrong."_

_"She wasn't wrong." Jace's tone was bitter. "She saw the way I looked at you, and you at me, and Simon at you, and she played us like the instruments we are to her."_

_"I don't look at you," Clary whispered._

_"What?"_

_"I said, I don't look at you." She released the hands that had been clasped together in her lap. There were red marks where her fingers had gripped each other. "At least I try not to."_

_His eyes were narrowed, just a glint of gold showing through the lashes, and she remembered the first time she had seen him and how he had reminded her of a lion, golden and deadly. "Why not?"_

_"Why do you think?" Her words were almost soundless, barely a whisper._

_"Then why?" His voice shook. "Why all this with Simon, why keep pushing me away, not letting me near you—"_

_"Because it's impossible," she said, and the last word came out as a sort of wail, despite her efforts at control. "You know that as well as I do!"_

_"Because you're my sister," Jace said._

_She nodded without speaking._

_"Possibly," said Jace. "And because of that, you've decided your old friend Simon makes a useful distraction?"_

_"It's not like that," she said. "I love Simon."_

_"Like you love Luke," said Jace. "Like you love your mother."_

_"No." Her voice was as cold and pointed as an icicle. "Don't tell me what I feel."_

_A small muscle jumped at the side of his mouth. "I don't believe you."_

_Clary stood up. She couldn't meet his eyes, so instead she fixed her gaze on the thin star-shaped scar on his right shoulder, a memory of some old injury. This life of scars and killing, Hodge had said once. You have no part in it. "Jace," she said. "Why are you doing this to me?"_

_"Because you're lying to me. And you're lying to yourself." Jace's eyes were blazing, and even though his hands were stuffed into his pockets, she could see that they were knotted into fists._

_Something inside Clary cracked and broke, and words came pouring out. "What do you want me to tell you? The truth? The truth is that I love Simon like I should love you, and I wish he was my brother and you weren't, but I can't do anything about that and neither can you! Or do you have some ideas, since you're so goddamned smart?"_

_Jace sucked a breath in, and she realized he had never expected her to say what she'd just said, not in a million years. The look on his face said as much._

_She scrambled to regain her composure. "Jace, I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"_

_"No. You're not sorry. Don't be sorry." He moved toward her, almost tripping over his feet—Jace, who never stumbled, never tripped over anything, never made an ungraceful move. His hands came up to cup her face; she felt the warmth of his fingertips, millimeters from her skin; knew she ought to pull away, but stood frozen, staring up at him. "You don't understand," he said. His voice shook. "I've never felt this way about anyone. I didn't think I could. I thought—the way I grew up—my father—"_

_"To love is to destroy," she said numbly. "I remember."_

_"I thought that part of my heart was broken," he said, and there was a look on his face as he spoke as if he were surprised to hear himself saying these words, saying my heart. "Forever. But you—"_

_"Jace. Don't." She reached up and covered his hand with hers, folding his fingers into her own. "It's pointless."_

_"That's not true." There was desperation in his voice. "If we both feel the same way—"_

_"It doesn't matter what we feel. There's nothing we can do." She heard her voice as if a stranger were speaking: remote, miserable. "Where would we go to be together? How could we live?"_

_"We could keep it a secret."_

"But how Jace, if our families found out, what would they think?" she asked, looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

"We won't let them, and if they every did, then we could leave" he tried to reassure her.

"You would do that for me, give up everything"

"Of course. Clary I would crawl to the ends of the earth for you. I love you" he said, and that was all it took.

She stood up on her tip-toes and crashed her lips into his. At first he was to shocked by her sudden boldness, but the he started to move his lips with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the little stands of hair there. His hand slid from her face down to her hips, pulling her flush against him. He licked her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she gladly gave to him. They battled for dominance with their tongues, of course Jace won, but she didn't mind.

She moaned as his tongue danced around her mouth. She wanted him to feel the way she was, so she started sucking his bottom lip, earning her a low growl in the back of his throat.

She felt her self being moved backwards towards the bed. She was scared, but was also excited. She was still a virgin, so she was scared that she wouldn't be good enough.

Jace laid her down on the bed gently, without breaking the kiss. He had no idea what he was doing, his body had taken complete control of him. And it wasn't helping that Clary's hands were roaming his body. All he knew was that he wanted to make her his, so no one else could take her. He wanted to hear her moan his name as they made love.

Her hands slowly slid under the hem of his shirt, scraping his back with her nails, getting a good moan out of Jace. She smiled against his lips, and rolled her hips against his, he moaned again. Then his hands slid down her stomach and around her butt. He pulled hers legs around his waist, and grinded her. Now it was her turn to moan.

He moved his head to her neck, and started sucking on the soft spot just below her ear. She threw her head back against the pillow and moaned loud, while tangling her hands in his hair. His hands slid down her stomach until they reached the hem of her shirt. He moved his head down to her belly, and rolled her shirt up, stopping it just below her breast. Then he started to pepper kisses everywhere on her stomach.

She reached up, and completely removed her shirt. Then Jace sat up and pulled his off too, throwing it to an unknown area in his room. His hands went under her back, and he unclasped her bra, sliding the straps of her shoulders slowly. Once it was completely off, she crossed her arms over her chest, and her face turned bright red.

"Don't" he said grabbing her arms and moving them to her side. "Your perfect" and then he started to kiss around her breast. She arched her back of the bed and let out a loud moan as he took her hard nipple in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around, while caressing the other one with his hand.

Her hands slid down to his jeans, but before she could unbutton them, he grabbed her wrist.

"Clary, you don't have to do this. I don't want to pressure you into anything" he said with all the gentleness in the world.

"But I want to, I love you. I want it to be you" she assured him.

Then he let her wrist go, and she unbuttoned them. He kicked them off, leaving him in only his boxers, but she was still in her wet jeans. His hand slid over her stomach, to her pants, where he undid them, and slid them off. Now the only thing separating them was the fabric of their underwear.

"Clary, if you don't want to do this, then tell me now. Because I don't thick I'll be able to stop if we go any further" he said.

"Then don't stop"

That was all it took. He slid her panties down, and she kicked them off. Next she took her hands, and took his boxers off.

There was nothing between them.

She took her small hands and wrapped them around his shaft. He was a lot bigger than she had expected, she didn't no how he would fit.

"Roll over" she commanded.

"But why-"

"Just roll over" she said again more stern this time. He did as he was told, and she crawled down so she was right over his aching cock. She wrapped her hands around him again, but before Jace could protest, she took him in her mouth.

He threw his head back against the pillow and moaned. But Clary wasn't done yet, and he was defiantly not expecting what he got. She took his whole 8 inches in her mouth. His Clary was deep throating him, and god did it feel good.

"God Claaary" he moaned.

But he wanted her to get some pleasure to, so he took her head in his hands, and rolled them back over again, so he was on top. He then inserted his middle finger into her wet hole, and moved it around. God she was so tight. He looked up at her face, to find it squeezed tight in pain.

"Are you okay" he asked, out of concern.

"Yeah I'm- it just feels, strange" she said, her face starting to relax again.

Jace knew, that if his finger hurt her, then his actual cock inside her, would be very painful at first. But he was intent on her getting pleasure out of her first time, too.

He kept moving his finger, until he heard her moan out of pleasure, then he inserted another figure, while rubbing her clit with his thumb. Clary felt her body tighten up as her orgasm came and passed.

When she opened her eyes, she found Jace smiling down at her. He then crawled on top of her, and positioned himself at her entrance.

"You know I would never intentionally hurt you Clary" he said knowing this would hurt her bad. She just simply nodded.

He was a little freaked out. He had never taken a virgin before, so he didn't know whether to go slow at first, or just rip it off like a Band-Aid.

He decided Band-Aid.

He lowered him self inside her, until he felt her barrier, then he went fast, and sheathed his entire length inside of her. She cried out in pain, and dug her nails in his shoulders.

"Shit Clary, did I hurt you. Oh my god, I thought that if I went slow it would just hurt more. God your so tight" he rambled on. She had tears rolling down her face now. They sat like that for a few minutes, his cock was becoming uncomfortably hard, but he didn't dare to move and risk hurting her again.

Finally Clary moved her hips, it didn't hurt her as much now. Sure there was still pain, but there was also pleasure.

"Okay" she said, letting him know that it was okay to move now. He started out slow, as to not hurt her, but that was obviously not what she wanted. "Oh god Jace, faster, harder" she panted.

And he did. He pulled her legs up and rested them on his shoulders, so he could get deeper. Then he took her arms with one hand and held them over her head, and with the other hand held onto the back of the bed so he could go faster. Then he pounded in her. If he was hurting her she didn't she it.

The her body tightened around him, causing them both to fall off the edge at the same time. He emptied himself into her, filling her so full with the warm liqied, that it started to run out of her onto the bedspread.

Then he collapsed on top of her, with his cock still inside of her. And then they fell asleep.


End file.
